


Cutting the Cords

by nattjeger (sinnam00n)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnam00n/pseuds/nattjeger
Summary: A supposed drabble based on RP turned into a whole thing, enjoy.
Kudos: 2





	Cutting the Cords

Eerie was done with their morning exercise and morning chores. Their breakfast was left untouched as they were still struggling with intaking food, and lately they have been relapsing badly to bad habits again due to stress they were dealing with. But, in company of their love one, the day started and went by rather peacefully. Eerie made Darius some lemonade and in his embrace they watched looked at their future home slowly coming together. A home, a home Eerie could finally call something as such. Despite living in an RV, it never felt like a home, always moving, always on the run, no place they can belong to. They stared between their love and the future house, being lost in the moment of realization of the present they live in; where they are loved, appreciated, accepted, _safe_. However, they couldn't relax for too long, the pressure Eerie felt in the air was tight from anxiety and made it hard to breath, but they decided to brush it off, they had errands to do and their daughter to pick up from school. As they kissed their beloved a kiss goodbye before they ventured on their Harley, that would be the last Darius would've seen of Eerie.

In flash of a light, Eerie was taken away from the street walking on their way to Suzy's school. They were taken to a completely different realm where no one has ever been able to access before and where Eerie will soon find out the secrets and truth in this horrid place where no souls resided. But they don't realize this until they have woken up to religious chanting of in a dead language. Their hands and feet nailed and cuffed to a sky-tall crucifix that a couple of masked and robed figures worked on, meanwhile Eerie was triggered into a panicked rage and fought to break themself free. The ravenhead killed multiple robed people by weaponizing the air into sharp icicle shards to cut and kill the masked perpetrators, but more came in rushing to stop Eerie, using multiple torturing methods to keep them down and behaving and a magic blocker on the cuffs and muzzle. This went on for hours, but as the pain has been inflicted more and as more blood was shed, it triggered Eerie to shapeshift into their feral demonic form that thashed themself off from the crucifix, they used their metal stinger and wings to fight and they manage to escape and flown outside the chamber, giving a hard kick into Dagosh's face to knock him out briefly and killed many robed priests and followers who stood in their way to escape. 

This realm had no end and no beginning, but completely flat grey plane that was engulfed in blinding white holy light, one thing that stood out was a massive ravine, surrounded with tall crucifixes that reached the clouds on each cliff. The crucifixes already had poor souls already pinned onto them for who knows how long, and inside the gap of the ravine resided god himself, waiting for his next sacrifice in his gaping mouth. Eerie's body would have been fed to the hungry mouth of the god's insatiable appetite, while Eerie's two souls would be given to Dagosh to promote the seraph into godhood, as two souls were only remaining from him to get to hundreds and become one with god... But that was easier said than done.

Amidst their rampage and whilst being chased by Dagosh's helpers, Eerie ran into Darius who was looking for them. He has heard from Suzy that Eerie has not come for he and the family grew concerned while Eerie's absence grew, so Darius tracked them down. In their frightened state the demon lashed at him to keep him away from danger, but Darius was persistent, he was tough as a nail even to the angel's rings and angel's eagles thanks to his powerful magic that even took the stoic Dagosh a back. The holy light in the sky melted away Eerie's demonic guise and weakened them, and Darius and Eerie quickly find shelter to hide. On closer inspection, Eerie was in a bad shape; dazed, marred, but their fighting spirit stubbornly persisted on. Much to Darius' relief, but that still didn't quench the male witch's anger for what the angel's have done to Eerie.

They couldn't hide for too long, Dagosh and his followers were soon to find them and surround them, the two witches had no other option but to fight. Eerie instructed their plan to Darius, letting him hold their knife while they confronted Dagosh, although with Darius' protests in how dangerous their recklessness it was. Eerie never cared, and neither did they now. 

Eerie walked up to Dagosh, staring him right in the eye with no fucks given in the noaide's fearless face. 

"You want my soul? You can fucking have it, bitch" Eerie's mouth started to ooze a black substance out of it, that was Eerie's mortal soul, their secondary souls was still in them. The ooze cascaded down from their lips and to their palm until an entire blob came out. Eerie threw it right across Dagosh multieyed face. 

The black tar material blinded Dagosh's main eyes and infuriated the seraph. He commanded his robed followers to ambush to the witches. In spite of being outnumbered, Darius and Eerie came victorious and they went for Dagosh next. Eerie discarded their body and the soul that was left in them fused with the knife they handed to Darius, the black tar on Dagosh got sentient and returned to Eerie's body where it still laid still on the ground. 

With the soul fused within the knife, it became a blade capable of harming divine beings. In the meantime, Eerie lended their eyes and sight to Darius where he was able to see between dimensions, including the strings and spirit cord between Eerie and Dagosh, they were connected to Eerie's wrists, ankles, neck and the cord was connected to the navel. He cut them, and Eerie's body started to bleed dramatically, all of their scars of previous battles reopened and Eerie bled ceaselessly and they screamed. And the link between brought pain to the corrupted seraph and reduced his strenght, but he wasn't done yet. Rather than continuing to fight armed Darius, Dagosh turned to Eerie's unconscious body. With a swift dive he grabbed the body and carried it directly into the ravine, Eerie's good mad all of his halos and golden body oxidize. Eerie shifted into their demon self again when the lights have been instructed by the ravine and fought Dagosh mercilessly airborne towards the divine maw.

Darius chased them into the ravine, he fused most of his magic into Eerie and tossed their blade to their direction with a successful catch. The addition of Darius magic in Eerie caused them to go on a doped rampage. Eerie ripped Dagosh's wings off and all his eyes out and stabbed him multiple times in cold blood as they dragged him down. The beasts fought tooth and nail brutally to come to the top, Eerie swung him around and used a flying kick to finally shove Dagosh to the open maw of god where he got devoured. Was this it? Was it over? Eerie thought it was too early to celebrate. Regardless, they flew towards Darius when a tendril emerged from the depth of the ravine and the greedy god injured Darius to devour him to himself. 

The sight made Eerie see red, and their repressed, killer rage woke up. With the blade in their hand they rushed to the God. They used their blade, and stabbed him myriads of times in the eye whilst screaming cusswords and spitting at him. But that was all Eerie remembered; screaming, blood and a hurt Darius, and what happened between that and waking up at home was completely blank. But seeing Darius tending their fatal injuries relieved them, and they reached to hold his face, and the two spent the rest of the together mending each other. A battle that was supposed to tear them apart, has only brought the witches closer together than ever before.


End file.
